A Spell in the Air
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request by ABChild. In this one Dory smells a flower that has a spell in it and falls asleep while on vacation. Will her friends be able to wake her? Enjoy :)


The finding Nemo gang decided to take a vacation on the outskirts of Espana, or in english Spain. Everyone but Dory is tired so they find a spot to take a nap in while Dory explores a little bit but not to far as it is a new land and she doesn't want to worry anyone. She gets near a land that looks abandoned for some reason, she sees something on the water and gets closer confused.

"Ooo a flower!" says Dory

She smells the beautiful flower and suddenly yawns.

"Oo I'm getting sleepy, I better take a nap. That looks like a good spot." says Dory

She heads down on the beautiful white sand and falls asleep. It isn't long till the others get looking for Dory. They see the land themselves and start that way thinking that Dory went that way.

"Espera! Mis amigos! Es peligroso!" says a fish near by

The gang stop confused and look at the fish, he is a bright yellow carp fish. He was tiny so the fishermen left him alone which he was happy about.

"I'm sorry we don't speak Spanish." says Marlin

"Oh! Forgive me. I said "Wait my friends , It is dangerous." explains the fish

"How is it dangerous?" asks Bailey

"Tourist right? My name is Alma. That land over there is called Tierra deSirenas, Land of Sirens. " says Alma

"What are Sirens?" asks Nemo

"Well my young friend they are creatures that use song to lure men to their death. However over there there is flowers with a spell on them and they will put you to sleep." says Alma

"If that is true, then our friend might be over there. Did you see a blue female fish?" asks Destiny

"I didn't but if senora is there we better hurry." says Alma

The others look worried and go over there quickly and find Dory asleep. They try to wake her but it is no use she won't wake.

"Oh no as I feared, your friend smelled one of the flowers. We have to hurry, there is only one way to save your friend." says Alma

"How?" asks Nemo, worried

"Musica" says Alma

"Music?" asks Marlin

"Si, but not just any music. Follow me and I will show you where we need to go and I will tell the story: Cuento de los piratas españoles y las sirenas or the Tale of the Spanish Pirates and the Sirens." says Alma

Alma knew a lot of english but it was hard not to slip into spanish from time to time.

"Alma, how old is this tale?" asks Hank

"Many centuries, mi abuela or my grandmother told me when I was just a little one, not much older than the little one." says Alma

The others nodded and told Alma thier names.

"It is nice to meet you all, listen well." says Alma

The Story:

The sirens were getting out of control so one day a famous luther (person who makes instruments) went to a witch, even though this was taboo and asked for her help against the Sirens and their flowers. She thought for a moment and looked through every book possible and she came back.

"I have no cure for the sirens but go get your most beautiful instrument and I will make it more powerful than the flowers to break spells. I know you are leaving with some pirates, in a week so go get it. Leave it with me without a word and come back in a week. Take it with you and it will break the spell of the flowers." She says

He was confused but did as asked grabbing his harp and bringing it back to the witch without a word. After a weak he returned for the harp and got it. He brought it with him and played it in harmony to keep his nerves calm on what was going on, the sirens heard this song and listened hypnotized by it, but the sound of withering plants snapped them out of it. They growled gathered up what was left of the flowers and hid them planning to sink the ship with the man playing the harp that was destroying their beloved plants. They waited in the ocean to hear that beautiful tune again. It took a whole three months for them to hear that song again, they grinned and sat on their rocks knowing that whoever heard their song would be sunk before they even get that far. So they sang loud and as they predicted the pirate ship sank killing them all instantly as their was a storm that no one at the time could swim through. So the flowers were put out again so the next person to smell the flowers to fall into a deep sleep. The beautiful harp was never seen again.

Back to where our friends are:

The others didn't have anything to say for a while until Alma told them that they were near the ship and they could see the ship in the distance.

"So we need to find the harp and play the song in harmony to wake up Dory?" asks Destiny

"And kill the plants once and for all." says Alma

"Alright then let's get looking." says Hank

They all nod and get to work on looking for the harp in the sunken ship.

"Found it!" calls Nemo

They all crowd near him when they hear that.

"That you did, good job." says Alma "Since you found it you have the right to try it first."

"Are you sure?" asks Nemo

"Positive" says Alma

Nemo takes a deep breath and starts to play the harp but with one fin and a tail it is hard to get harmony. Destiny and Bailey tried next but it was no use as their fins were to small. Hank tried with all seven of his arms but that made it worse. So Marlin tried and he was the closest but not quiet.

"Alma why don't you try?" asks Marlin

"I could try." says Alma

He wasn't sure despite remember his grandmother saying it was in his sighs closes his eyes and let the sound play through his fins and it was beautiful. The flowers started dying slowly, he was getting tired so Marlin got up and helped him since he was the closests and the two in harmony killed the flowers and woke Dory. They rush back and hug her happily.

"Hi guys *yawn* what a wonderful dream. I don't remember it but I had fun. Who's this?" asks Dory

"This is Alma, a new friend." says Nemo

"Nice to meet you Alma, I'm Dory" says Dory

"Yes, I heard a lot about you. I would love to stay but I have a familia. But do enjoy your stay." says Alma

"Yeah. We understand thank you, ...amigo." says Marlin

Alma smiles and leaves happily.

The End


End file.
